


Christmas war

by Brookie88



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookie88/pseuds/Brookie88
Summary: One prank turns into a battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Paired up with her enemy, will Hermoine be able to let loose and have some fun without falling for Draco?





	Christmas war

Day 1  
“This is war” the note read. Well she had expected that the moment she turned all the Slytherins’ clothes into Gryffindor colors for 24 hours. It was Ron’s off handed remark that gave her the idea and Hermoine was never one to back down from a challenge. Unfortunately she knew there would be some retaliation. With 12 days until Christmas and almost everyone staying behind at hogwarts for the Christmas holiday there would be plenty of time for retaliation.  
“Hey Granger,” Draco Malfoy grinned. “Check under your robes lately?”  
What was he talking about? She quickly peered down the front of her robe, “MALFOY! What in Godric’s name did you do to my clothes?” “Easy, I vanished them. That’s what you get for changing the color of ours. But don’t worry, they’re charmed to return as soon as our clothes change back.” She hated that she was impressed with his use of magic, but what he said next made her turn scarlet. “your knickers are charmed to head straight into my dormitory though. You won’t be getting those back” he winked as he walked away.  
If he wanted war then that’s what he would get. No one pissed off Hermoine Granger and got away with it. She scribbled something down on a piece of parchment and attached it to an owl. She watched as Draco read it from across the room, his grin fading and then a flush of crimson hitting his cheeks. 

“What’d you say to him ‘Mione?” asked Ron “I asked him if he’s ever heard of the 12 days of Christmas. Because this was war. 12 days of it. And then I told him I wasn’t wearing knickers to begin with!” She stormed off to the library to think. “You know, I’m sort of relieved Hermoine and I broke up. She’s scary when she loses her temper. Wicked scary!” “Agreed” said Harry enjoying the draft underneath his robes. “Let’s go check our dorm for extra clothes anyways.” 

When Draco got the note, he felt it in the pit of his stomach. Was it anger, or excitement. Something changed after the war. When they all came back to Hogwarts to complete their 7th year, he wasn’t exactly enemies with them anymore. Potter And Weasley forgave him over an entire bottle of fire whiskey. They now had a level of respect for each other. Everyone had forgiven him except Hermoine, which was really starting to get underneath his skin. Why did she have to affect him this way. No knickers, he thought, damn Hermoine. Now he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about her all day. “Blaise, Theo, we have work to do, the Golden trio want a war. So let’s give them a real war.” 

“Who’s in the prank war,” Ginny asked? “So far, Harry, Ron, Me, Luna, Neville, you, on our side and Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Tracey on their side. Not many people came back after the war, especially from Slytherin” “I’m definitely in,” said Ginny with a wicked smile, “and I have just the thing for tomorrow.” Fred and George certainly rubbed off on their little sister Hermoine thought grinning to herself. 

Day 2  
The 6 rivals met on the quidditch pitch the next morning. “Aright Draco, what have you got in store for us today?” She asked boldly glaring into his silver eyes. “Don’t you mean, Master?” He teased. “What!!!??” The 6 Slytherin hit them with the spell at the same time. And every single Gryffindor and Luna knelt. “Yes, master, yes mistress” she heard each of them say. Clamping her mouth shut and crying out from the pain of fighting the curse. She ended up flat on her back before whispering, “yes master” horrified at her body’s response to the curse. Malfoy on the other hand seemed amused at Hermoine’s glare as he bent over her, “you’ll be my slave for the day.” Hermoine handed a piece of paper to him. He stepped back and opened it as all the Slytherin’s gathered around to read what she wrote “for 24 hours you will only be able to give compliments to us. You will feel compelled to shower us with encouragement, kindness, and good will.” What the actual fuck did that mean? He thought as he felt a warm feeling enter his chest. “You’re such a royal- B- ... B.... beauty” he shouted. As everyone around him burst out laughing. 

Hermoine grinned, “well master, we should get along swimmingly today. Tell me more about how beautiful you find me.” She walked away swishing her hips suggestively. As Draco looked on glaring as his body betrayed him at the sight of her hips moving away from him. Harry grinned looking at Tracy, “well mistress, what should we do now.” She smiled, “well we’ll just have to think of something won’t we.” Behind him Ginny and Blaise paired up, Ron and Pansy, Theo and Luna, and finally Daphne and Neville. Most of the couples had sly grins on their faces and Ginny wondered when everyone got so damn peaceful. Especially Harry. When she ended things with Harry he was relieved. “I just want to live a normal life, be a normal teenager, and be free” he admitted. They got on great now. Not like the pressure right after the war. Ginny looked at Blaise as she followed him across the pitch. They sure do make them sexy in Slytherin, don’t they? She winked back at Harry as he smiled. This was going to be quite the day. 

Unfortunately for Hermoine, that meant organizing Draco’s flipping dark green ties, and scrubbing his boots while he lorded over her like king he thought he was. She became more and more furious with each task he set out for her to do. But her fury died down for a few moments every time he tried to get under her skin. “Oh slave, organize my ties, you s- s- sexy- muggleborn” he frowned as she burst out laughing. “Why Master, I didn’t realize you felt that way, please tell me how long you’ve been pining!” “I’ve not been pining you know- so much it’s intimidating. God! That is not what I meant to say. You know- so much I’d love to converse intellectually with you. Damnit! You know- ingly are better at potions than me! Fuck!” “Did you want to call me a know it all Malfoy? Seems like your heart just wasn’t in it, was it?” “Clean my floor with a toothbrush women of my heart” he threw his desk aside, crossing the room in two strides to push her up against the wall. “Take this spell off of me you t- t- totally amazing witch” he stared into her eyes then. She couldn’t help smiling as he had his hands tightly wound around her wrists. “I know I should be pissed about this but I’m learning so much about how you feel M- M- master. It’s quite the ego boost.” Annoyed that she had to call him master but slightly excited about the turn of events. Why was her heart beating so fast for her enemy? He paused leaning closer, “Ask me if what I’ve said is true Granger.” She swallowed, “What... Master?” “Ask me if what the curse you put on me made me say is true.” He was much too close now. “No.” She said. Frightened now at the way her body leaned into him subconsciously. “Granger. You are my slave and I command you to ask me if what I’ve said is truly how I feel.” “Master.” She said hesitating. “Is what you’ve said truly how you feel?” Her eyes were wide as she stared into the depths of his eyes searching into the grey pools. “Yes Granger. Everything I’ve said, I feel.” Her heart stopped beating. His heart sped up looking down now at her lips, he dropped closer, “Granger, bring your lips over to mine and kiss me.” “Yes Master.” She said surprising him, leaning towards him without thinking it through. He paused right before her lips met his and rubbed his thumb across her bottom lip. “You’re beautiful” he said, kissing her chastely and pulling back. Leaving her yearning for more. “The next time you kiss me, I want you to be the one that initiates it.” He said. “Yes Master,” She whispered breathlessly as he pulled back and walked quickly from the room. 

What the hell was happening now, she thought as she paced in the common room waiting for Ginny and Luna. This was supposed to be a prank war, just for fun, not something meaningful. Damn Draco and his silver eyes, firm chest, and tender hands. Good grief! Did she just call him tender? How dare he command her to kiss him. How dare he kiss so softly into her lips. This was Malfoy for goodness sakes, he always had ulterior motives. 

Ginny and Luna came back with the rest of the group around 9:00. “I need to talk to you both!” She practically yelled taking them aback. “Mione what’s the big deal?” Ron asked. She looked at him, and stopped. Then she glanced around. All freaking 5 of them were smiling and seemed very relaxed for slaves. “What the hell is going on here?” She demanded. “Well,” Harry answered. “I can’t speak for them, but I for one had quite the enjoyable day.” They all murmured agreements. “You mean to tell me, you all had fun today?” “Well yeah,” Ron answered. “Pansy seems like a bitch but she’s sarcastic and confident and...” “hold on!” Hermoine said. “You actually like her?” Looking around, glaring at the traitors. “You all actually like the Slytherins.” A 30 second pause punctuated the room. “Yes” they said in unison. “Fuck.” She said quietly before running to her dorm to slam the door at the traitors.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Draco cursed waiting for his house mates to arrive back from their day of exploiting the Gryffindors and Luna. It was all Hermoine’s fault for putting him under that spell. Not only had he told her he liked her and actually complimented the mudblood genuinely, but he had kissed her and meant it! No she wasn’t a mudblood, he corrected himself. She was muggleborn...And amazing. Damnit! No! She would probably never look at him again so no use going down that path. He shut his feelings up immediately as the rest of them came in. 

The girls were giggling with Blaise and Theo looked quite pleased. “Well Mate. I fucked her.” Theo stated. “WHAT? You actually fucked Looney Lovegood?” Draco stammered shocked. “You don’t know what you’re talking about mate. Luna, is quite adventurous. I do believe I’m a one woman man as of now!” Theo said while plopping down on the couch. “She’s not even supposed to be in the prank war! She’s a Ravenclaw!” Draco reminded him. “Frankly, I don’t really care. I made one mild sexual suggestion as a master, and she took it completely to heart. I’ve never been so turned on in my life.” Theo answered. “What’d she do?” Draco replied his curiosity couldn’t help but wonder. “Well I jokingly told her she needed to address my cock as master, if you catch my drift,” that was all he needed to hear. He pushed past the happy lot and went to brood in his room about Hermoine fucking Granger. 

Day 3 and 4 passed without much incident between the two rivals. It seemed Hermoine was putting up a wall between herself and Draco. The pranks were whole group pranks. And the Slytherin’s were already planned so he couldn’t make up an excuse to be alone with her again without letting on to his mates just how into her he was. The only difference was that Theo and Tracey we’re now spending so much time with Luna and Potter, he thought he was going to barf. Even Pansy and the Weasel were caught in an old classroom twice! Daphne had mentioned that Neville was from a good pure blood family and Draco thought he was going to curse them all. “Blaise don’t even think about telling me you’re hot for the Weasley girl.” Blaise winked, “well you know what they say about redheads.” “What?” Draco couldn’t help himself. “They say they’re wild man. All wild, and passion, and fire.” Was everyone fucking except him and Granger? 

Things were not going well for Hermoine either. She now woke up every single morning with Draco on her lips. What was it about him that got under her skin. “It’s chemistry of course,” Luna offered. “What’s chemisty Luna?” Hermoine asked. “You and Draco obviously. Gravity always holds the constellations together.” She drolled. “Luna, Theo is knocking on the door, saying something about the forbidden forest?” Ginny came in. “Oh yes.  
I’ve been meaning to show him just how sturdy a thestal can be.” She mused, leaving the two girls to giggle over the presumption. “Do you really think she’s going to have sex on a thestal?” Ginny asked? “She’s not the only one is she Ginny?” Hermoine said pointedly. “Well I’m NOT fucking on a thestal if that’s what you mean! But Blaise is quite good in the secret passageway by the kitchen!” She laughed. “You can just get past him being slytherin and everything that’s happened?” Hermoine’s asked. “Hermoine, the war is over. Shit happened, but the Slytherins that are here now redeemed themselves in some way. I have no bad feelings towards Blaise. Or even Draco,” she offered, patting her arm with a knowing look. “We deserve to have some fun after all we’ve been through. And you and Draco both want each other. It is so obvious.” “Well he did say some things when he was compelled to be nice to me,” Hermoine said to herself. But what was Draco’s game plan. She would never forgive herself if she was stupid enough to be used and discarded by him. 

Day 5  
Was the worst day of Draco’s life. The Slytherins were made to do solo karaoke in the great hall. McGonagall thought they were trying to get a rise out of her. But Draco crooned with the best of them when he sang “it had to be you” staring pointedly at Hermoine, who didn’t let herself smile even for a moment at the fact that he chose a muggle song. Meanwhile they were forced to walk around with phrases on their backs that they couldn’t remove: Harry’s said “the boy who farted” while Hermoine’s said “remove stick, then ask a question” “I do not have a stick up my arse.” She shouted to herself scaring a first year to bits. Luna’s said “I am the most desirable female in the school” The Gryffindors wondered if Theo’s heart was into pranking Luna anymore. Apparently she had been enticing him sexually in a way no one else had before. Ginny’s sign said, “carpets match the drapes” which made everyone laugh, including Ginny. The truth was Hermoine had been avoiding Draco since the kiss and was finding it harder to escape him as the week went on.

Day 6, they found themselves in a giant food fight, much to the chagrin of Professor McGonagle who made them all clean up without magic. Day 7, they had a snowball fight that lasted hours and Day 8 The Gryffindors were only allowed to travel by broom, which Hermoine knew was a prank directed specifically at her. She became more and more irritated as Malfoy looked deep into her eyes with every new prank, grinning that stupid grin, before winking at her. To make matters worse, all the other couples were officially couples! And they seemed intent on pushing her to give Malfoy a chance. 

Day 9 it became impossible to avoid him. They were magically tied together unless they needed to use the restroom. “Hermoine, you can’t stay in the restroom all day,” he shouted at her! “You have to eat sometime!” “Fine,” She said, “but I don’t have to talk to you.” He grabbed her hand chuckling to himself, before walking her to breakfast. “Fine by me, it will give me the opportunity to talk about myself, and stare at your body.” He finished with a smile. “Ugh! Why must you be this way?” She demanded. “Well I knew it would make you talk, besides if you weren’t so stubborn, I’d be looking at your body WITHOUT clothes on,” he winked again. Before she could completely lose it on him, he squeezed her hand and said, “why don’t we spend the day getting to know each other, without yelling. Honestly... I mean.” She looked up at him shocked. “Fine,” she gave in, as he led her back to the dungeons. 

“Hermoine, I don’t really see the problem, so you had a great time? Why don’t you just get over yourself and date him?” Ginny asked. Hermoine thought about their time together. He could match her wit for wit and intellectually in a way no one ever had. And his touch burned her skin in a delicate way that made her want to rip her clothes off to stop the burning with his body, but instead she replied “Because he’s Draco Malfoy and I can’t possibly trust him.” “All the world is made of faith, trust, and pixie dust” quoted Luna. Of course her friends didn’t understand, the problem was she didn’t want to be another bimbo he could use as he pleased. 

“Professor McGonagall says we have to call off the prank war,” Harry said. “A couple first years got injured on the ice rink in the hall, but she agreed we can have a party tonight in the room of requirement, as long as it’s just our group and we’re back in our dorms in 24 hours.” “Ooh a party!” Said Daphne, “I know just the thing, and one final prank each. Leave it to me, and everyone dress nicely, something unexpected.” 

Hermoine was the only one nervous about the party. They all agreed to go loose with the prank rules, which meant they could really force them to do anything. She was beginning to think it was just so everyone could have sex afterwards. What would Draco try? She wondered. Truth be told he left her alone mostly after his declaration that the next kiss would be initiated from her. Except for their intense conversation the other day and the staring. He was always staring at her, undressing her with his eyes. It made her uneasy and thrilled at the same time. She began to think about him naked for a brief moment. She WAS a normal blooded female after all and the boy, no man, did reek of sex. She was just so inexperienced. What would it be like to be with him? “Like breathing” she thought, out of nowhere. Gods what had gotten into her? 

The girls all gathered together in the dormitory to get ready for the party. The theme was, “dress unexpectedly.” Whatever that meant. So Ginny chose a deep green plunging silk dress that required no undergarments whatsoever. Luna chose a tight suit that hugged every curve of her body. With expensive lingerie underneath. “It’s unexpected you see because normally I only wear yellow panties for good luck, no bra. I think Theo will like the black corset and garter belt.” Hermoine agreed that it was unexpected. She stepped out of her dressing area to a gasp! “Hermoine!” Ginny hissed! “You look amazing!” Hermoine felt flush with the compliment. She had spent all day transfiguring a dress to be just the right touch. 

Draco and the others had just finished decorating the room of requirement for the party. It had healed itself after the war and seemed even more grander than ever. Daphne was always great at throwing parties, the light was just right, the music pulsing hotly in the background, the right amount of food and drink. Even a few enclaves for couples to steal away to during the event. “You’re really going to use one of these spaces for Neville?” He asked? “Yes, of course! He killed Nagini and helped defeat The Dark Lord. His quiet sexiness and power is apparent once you get to know him!” She really was all in, thought Draco. He looked down at his casual dress. He would never in a million years dress like this, but he was trying to fit the theme of unexpected and so his blue jeans tight against his skin and his white t shirt with a black leather jacket made him seem sexy but casual. He missed his suits but he hoped Granger would appreciate the look. Pansy had dressed in steam punk attire complete with boots and buttons. He didn’t know how unexpected that was but it was unexpected that it was for the weasel so he guessed it would work. Tracy was wearing a shimmering evening gown that left little to the imagination. And Blaise was wearing all white. Very unexpected. 

He was nervous about the prank part of the party and he was nervous about how she would react to the prank. It was a more scandalous prank than they’ve done so far. And he couldn’t fucking wait. Any minute now the other group would get here. Why couldn’t he calm the racing of his heart. 

She adjusted her dress one more time and smoothed her hair as they stepped through the door to the room of requirement. Eyes scanning she landed on him. Tight, dark, jeans, white shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked sexy and cool in muggle clothes no less. She fumbled with her dress more, looking up expectingly. 

She walked in and his eyes took her in at once, she was wearing a deep purple velvet dress. The v on her neck went all the way down to her belly button. Her high heels were at least 6 inches high and when she turned to put her jacket aside he notice the back of her dress wasn’t there. How unexpected, he thought, shifting his weight so his erection wouldn’t show. Damn her he thought again. This time with a smile. 

The Gryffindors and Luna revealed their prank first. Every time a Slytherin finished a drink they had to reveal a secret. Then the Slytherin’s revealed their prank. Unfortunately for Hermoine every time they finished a drink, they had to remove an article of clothing. Damn her dress and no bra she thought. Was it worth it to get drunk or be naked? Not that she was uncomfortable with her body, but still. It soon became apparent the gravity of the situation when Ginny was starkers in the middle of the party. Ron had cast an obscuro on himself and Pansy was teasing him by telling him she was naked too! Even though Slytherin didn’t have to remove any clothes. The dilemma was apparent on Ron’s face as he whispered close to her to take her to one of the enclaves. Ginny had no shame but shortly afterwards she went with Blaise to another area. 

Draco finished his drink first. Looking at her, “Hermoine, you look breathtaking in that dress tonight” she still had half her drink left. He poured himself a shot. “I’ve always regretted how I treated you,” he said as he slammed the shot. Pouring another one. “I’ve always wanted to know you better” he said as he slammed another one. Hermoine tensed, sipping her drink. “I like you Hermoine,” he said slamming another shot, but staring into her eyes. She finished her drink and carefully untied the tie at the back of her neck. “I want to get to know you more,” She said as she lowered the dress off her body. “Hermoine!” He stopped her pulling her backwards towards one of the enclaves. Hermoine grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and poured them both a shot. She carefully pulled off her dress, leaving her in thin lace panties the color of an emerald. That was a surprise, thought Draco as he worked up the courage to look fully at her breasts. My my what a surprise. He poured Hermoine another drink. Never for a moment taking his eyes off of her body. She slammed the shot surprising him yet again. “Hermoine, you know what this means...” he stopped, looking expectingly at this brave infuriating Gryffindor. “Of course Draco, why do you think I took the shot.” She smirked before pulling her panties down her thin legs and over her high heels. Merlin she was beautiful as he took another shot. “I want to ravish you” he spoke. She stared into those silver pools once again. Moving closer she spoke again, “Yes Master” she teased, leaning into the kiss.


End file.
